Talk:Greek Gods Vs. Christianity
My opinion I think its fairly obvious that Christianity would win. God is, well, God, the strongest of all and so he would easily beat up the Greek Gods. However Atheism beats them both by proving they don't exist, which would greatly limit their powers. Manga Maniac 10:23, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... Very interesting veiws. See, I truthfully believe in all gods. I worship only God though. Yours Truely User:Aosh Hatchi 14:06, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Christianity is whats true, but in all my fanfics Im going to have God as the superior being who created the gods. All religions are true, in their own way. None are better than others. [[User:Bard_eric|'AH MUNNA']] [[User_talk:Bard eric|'EAT']] [[User_blog:Bard eric|'CHOO!']] 23:59, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry, but i would have to disagree. I firmly believe christianity is the only true religon People give power to their gods, therefore people can form a religion around anything. Christianity just got lucky so to speak. All of us could just as easily be worshipping Odin, and someone would be saying that all religions are true in a way and you would be disagreeing saying that you are a true Norse Pagan. Funny how that works. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 09:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) People create "gods" to exlain natural things. Ther was proof that jesus actaull existedDragoonFlareJR 12:28, April 16, 2011 (UTC) There is proof he existed, I am not saying there isnt. However, there is no proof that God exists, so there is no proof that Jesus is the son of God. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 12:41, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm not good with all this Christian thing since my family have a bad habbit of not joing to church during sundays.And when we have a chance we go to a temple and pray.But anyway I do agree with Darkcloud there is no proof.And I think Jesus will win Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 13:36, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Jesus will win what? [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 13:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC) The proof is that no ther way of the inverse coming into existence makes ense, evelution and the big band theory have nmuerous flaws. in reality The Idea of a god creating it makes the most sense. I doubt polytheism coud work because as shown in myths, gods often quarrle withe eachother, therefore most likely the earth would go through extemely violent desasters. The world would be in chaos. It makes the most sense if one god created it all, and is the sole ruler of the world Any theory is going to have flaws. For example "if God created the Universe, who created God?" You could say that it has always existed but then you could say the same thing about any set of gods, one god, or the universe itself. But that is why it is a theory, it can be changed and improved as new information becomes available. I mean there is no way the Earth was formed in 6 days (God took the 7th day off), how did 2 of every animal make it to Noah, and where were humans when dinosuars walked the Earth? [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 17:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Also, saying that the proof is that it couldnt happen any other way isnt really proof. I mean 300 years ago they couldn't prove that splitting an atom could release energy (I dont even think they could prove atoms existed), but it is does. ust remember "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." Arthur C. Clark [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 17:28, April 17, 2011 (UTC) When the Bible says the Earth was created in 6 days, it is figurative language. Time does not exist for God because he always was and always will be. 300 years could have been said to be "one" day. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 17:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Just beacuse God didnt say he created time doesnt mean didnt create it before. For all we know time could be non-existant. They were six litereal days why? Because god Created plants on day 3 and the sun on day 4. The plant would have died out without the rays from the sun. DragoonFlareJR 19:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Why did you guys even make this a page? it shoulda been a blog. D'Agostino-Talk 08:19, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, technically, I am not Christian, but I respect everyone's religion. I am, however, a monotheist. I am also Abrahamic. But what are you, if you're not too chicken to admit it? '' Your religion: '''Christianity Islam Judaism Buddhism Atheism Hinduism'' '''Sikhism Other religion I couldn't have thought of, even though I am expert on religions.